Title not yet decided soon will be
by blackgatomon1
Summary: New kids, new digimon, new enemy. Please R&R!
1. Yuki, Ashley, Leona, Aika, and Negami

"Come to meeeee... Let me see you... Let me rip your flesh... None of you will escape me... Not again... This time you will all die!"  
  
Seering pain shot through my head and a agonized cry sprang forth from my lips as the dream ended. I could still hear that voice in my head. It was smooth, low, and full of malice. Someone, or somthing, wanted to kill me. I wiped the sweat from my brow as I contemplated the dream that had haunted my sleep for weeks. What did it mean, 'none of you'? Was it after someone else too? I shook my head to clear it and let sleep fog my mind over again. "I'll think about it tommorrow..."  
  
Seventh period bell rang, but I didn't notice. My mind was somewhere else. It had been a week and I hadn't had the dream again. The menacing voice was gone, replaced by calm, thoughtless sleep. Had I imagined everything? No, it was all too vividly etched into my memory. A world outside our own, a million different species of bizarre creatures that inhabited lush jungles, stormy seas, baron wastelands, and frozen tundras. And a voice that called out to me, calling me to that world. Not the cold voice that made my blood run cold in my veins, but welcoming. What did it all mean?  
  
"Hey, Yuki, you're gonna be..." my friend, Ashley, raised her trapper over her head before speaking her last word. "...LATE!" she brought her heavy books crashing down onto my head.  
  
"Goddammit!!!" I cursed, grabbing my pounding skull. "That hurt! Why the hell are you always so hyper!?" My head felt like it was splitting.  
  
She flicked her dark chestnut hair over her ear before answering. "Cuz your always so un-hyper! Come on, we're already late!"  
  
Grumbling, I picked up my books and strode out of class.  
  
At our lockers, we met up with our classmates, Leona, Aika, and Negami. I really can't say that we're all friends 'cause we only talk to each other once in a while, but we all sorta knew each other.  
  
"What's up?" Ashley asked, cheerful, like always.  
  
"Goin' to lunch, no dah." Leona, who was quiet and really pessimmistic, didn't like Ashley very much because of her cheerfulness. She couldn't stand the way she asked "What's up?" even though she obviously knew what the other person was doing. She loved saying 'no dah', as if she knew better then everyone else.  
  
"Don't be so mean, Leona!" Aika, Leona's best friend, was always by her side. Like Ashley, she was outgoing and funny, and loved wearing sparkle shirts and sexy short skirts. She was kinda ditzy, but totally hot. She worked out her long, luscious legs every chance she got.  
  
Negami, the only other guy there, was one of those save-the-whales and hug-the-trees kind of guys. He was way too nice, but, surprisingly, he never got picked on for it. He took Judo, and, like Ashley (wow! everyone's like Ashley!), he could be very violent.  
  
Ashley, Aika, and Negami chatted pleasantly as we walked to lunch, while Leona and I remained quiet.  
  
"Yeah, it was totally creepy." I heard Negami say. "There was this voice, like ice, that said it wanted to kill me."  
  
Everyone stopped as if there was a convoy of trucks blocking our way. I whipped my head around to face Negami, as did all the others.  
  
"I had that dream too!" we yelled in unison. "No way!" we said together, looking at one another with bugged out eyes.  
  
"Are you serious!?" I hissed. "You all saw that place too?"  
  
"Yeah, with all the wierd animals?" Aika chimed in.  
  
We quickly decided that this wasn't the time to discuss this. We were gonna get detentions if we were any later anyway. So we decided we'd meet at my house after school and talk about it.  
  
'What's going on!?' I asked myself as I walked home through the thick snow later that day. 'Is there somthing about us five that causes us to have that dream, or do other people have it too? Guess I won't get any answers till I get home' 


	2. Rai Shows the Way

My hands were sweaty as I turned the knob and stepped into my house. I kicked off my shoes and laid my book bag on the floor. There didn't seem to be anyone here yet.  
  
"You're late," five voices shouted from my room. I stomped up the stairs and saw Ashley, Leona, Aika, Negami, and my sister, Rai relaxing on my bed.  
  
"What's she doing here?" I asked them.  
  
"I live here you dork!" Rai shot back, throwing a pillow in my face.  
  
"We actually had a very interesting conversation while you were gone." Negami chimed in. "It seems your sister had the same dream."  
  
"So other people could have had it too, right?" I asked, sitting down next to Aika.  
  
"Not necisarrily." Aika threw her hand around my neck with a flirtatious smile on her face. "I asked a couple of people on the way here. They thought I was a wierdo but they said they didn't have the dream or they haden't slept in a month and some other stuff."  
  
I looked at her like she WAS a wierdo. " Do you not realize how many people there are who could've had that dream?"  
  
"Let's not focus on that now," Rai said as she distractedly began to braid her long brown hair. "Right now we need to think about what it means. It's kinda strange that we all dreamt about the same thing, dontcha thin-?"  
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence as my computer began to make whirring noises and suddnely exploded in white light. Covering my eyes, with Aika hanging onto my neck, strangling me, I inched forward toward it.  
  
"All of the Digi-Destined, gathered in one place? My luck is turning around!" the voice, cold as ice and loud as a bomb dropping, like in my dream, hit us like a hurricane, causing us all to clamp our hands to our ears. "My revnge will be sooner then I imagined! Hahahahaha!"  
  
A chill ran up my spine as a hand, freezing cold, took hold of my arm and steadily dragged me to the computer.  
  
"YUKI!" I heard Ashley and Aika cry. There voices were but a distant beacon trying to pull me back, I was somwhere now.  
  
"MOVE!!!!!!!!" Rai shouted. She quickly pulled somthing from her pocket and pointed it to the screen. "Stay, back!!! Stay back or I'll destroy you!!!"  
  
Slowly, I felt the claws retract and let go of my arm.  
  
"Yuki!" Aika's face hovered over my own as I blacked out...  
  
I don't know how long I lay in my bed where the others put me. My mind was blank, untouched by their voices as they tried to rouse me. After what felt like hours, my eyes slowly fluttered open to meet Aika's worried face, her eyes red from crying. "Aika?" I managed weakly, instantly regretting it as pain shot up my body.  
  
"Hey, guys, he's awake." she called over her shoulder. Four more faces joined hers immediately.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Negami asked, smiling warmly.  
  
"Like hell." I choked.  
  
"It's a miracle you're not dead." Rai hissed. "If I haden't saved you..."  
  
"What was that thing?" I felt strength in my muscles again and found that it didn't hurt to speak anymore. "How did you drive it away?"  
  
"It was a "digimon" or somthing," Leona, who had been silent throughout the entire thing, explained. "Rai explained everything."  
  
I looked to my sister, a look of confusion in my eyes. "You knew what the dream meant, didn't you?" She nodded. "What's going on? Why did that "digi-whatever" try to kill us!?"  
  
She sighed and sat down on my bed. "I guess since you're all Digi- Destined, you deserve to know..."  
  
"We're all what!?"  
  
She pulled somthing from her pocket, the little device she had used before. "This is a Digivice, the mark of a Digi-Destined. A D-Destined is one who is chosen to protect the Digital World when evil threatens it. Every ten years, new reincarnations of the original kids are born. Us five are those reborn to protect the next world."  
  
This new information hit me like a brick in the face. Digi-Destined? Digital World? It was all too confusing! "Next world...you mean like that place in the dream?" Rai nodded again.  
  
"You slept for a LONG time, so she kinda gave us a demonstration to prove to us what we are." Ashley solemnly said. "Wanna see?"  
  
I thought for a moment, then answered, "Show me..." 


End file.
